


Monstres et merveilles

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime et Tatsuki prennent le métro et réalisent certaines conséquences de l'existence des Hollows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstres et merveilles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Monsters and wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685648) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne sont pas allées au Parc d'Attractions ensemble. Quand elles étaient enfants, Orihime s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de prendre ce métro. Elle scrutait les visages des passagers pour reconnaître les esprits camouflés en humains ordinaires dont le rôle est de décider qui va rater sa rame, afin de s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Quand le rail vétuste commençait à cliqueter, elle imaginait une valse de squelettes dansant dans les couloirs. Quand la lumière s'éteignait, elle bavardait joyeusement à propos d'un beau monstre, invisible de l'extérieur comme un caméléon bien camouflé, mais si coloré de l'intérieur, qui allait les avaler comme un enfant mâchouille un gâteau, ou comme un poisson géant peut parfois manger une étoile.

Elle n'y avait plus repensé. Mais elle sait maintenant que quand le métro commence à grincer, ce ne sont pas des gémissements de fantômes, mais que cela peut les couvrir. Elle sait que si des esprits squelettiques hantent les stations désaffectées, ils n'y font pas la fête, mais souffrent probablement. Elle sait que si un des monstres du métro dévore quelqu'un, ses entrailles ne seront pas jaunes et rouges et lumineuses, ses sucs digestifs ne seront pas doux comme de l'eau sucrée, et la mort sera éternellement amère.

Elle sait que ces fantômes ont été des gens. Elle ne peut pas leur faire la guerre. Elle n'a pas, comme Ichigo, le pouvoir de leur apporter la paix. Elle n'est pas, comme Ishida, assez forte pour les haïr et pouvoir les pourchasser pour les détruire. Elle sait que son frère a été l'un d'entre eux. Elle se contente d'espérer qu'elle n'aura pas encore une fois à protéger son entourage et à tuer, et si elle tremble sur son siège, ce n'est plus parce qu'elle s'amuse à amplifier les vibrations du métro.

Tatsuki peut, elle aussi, voir et entendre les Hollows, mais c'est encore plus douloureux. elle ne peut pas les combattre, elle ne peut pas défendre Orihime. Elle se contente de la rassurer, de lui dire que non, il n'y a rien ni personne, c'est juste son imagination, et de l'empêcher d'écouter en embrassant ses petites oreilles, comme par jeu. Mais en fait, c'est pour la protéger des fantômes et l'empêcher d'être triste, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver dehors où le soleil et ses encouragements feront renaître le sourire d'Orihime.

Là, elles se diront avec nostalgie que le temps de leur innocente enfance et des jeux dans ce métro est passé, et elles se jureront qu'elles n'y retourneront jamais plus. Puis Orihime l'emmènera vers les manèges, à nouveau gaie comme une petite fille, oubliant un temps les monstres réels pour faire naître de son imagination de nouvelles merveilles.


End file.
